Ulrich nunca la olvidó
by Inno Jack
Summary: Ulrich nunca olvidó a Yumi, y por culpa de su padre que lo cambió de escuela la perdió y al volver ya no estaba. Hará todo lo posible por volver a encontrarse con ella.


**LA AVENTURA DE LOS "SÓLO AMIGOS"**

Ulrich, una semana después de la destrucción de XANA, recibió el anunció de sus padres de que en una semana más se iría el resto del año a estudiar a una escuela de apollo por sus pésimas calificaciones. Todos tomaron mal la noticia, en especial Yumi. Luego de dos días, no podían ni verse porque no podían aguantar las ganas de decirse todo lo que sentían. Fue entonces cuando Odd animó a Ulrich y Aelita animó a Yumi, y se hicieron formalmente novios cinco días antes de que se valla Ulrich. Tres días antes la primera cita, dos días antes su primer beso y el anterior una buena despedida de parte de todos por individual.

Al irse Ulrich a esa escuela, estudió sin parar para que el padre lo dejara volver a Kadic. Cuando pasó, todos estaban un grando después y ni Yumi ni William estaban ya en Kadic, porque habían suparado el nivel máximo que esta academia podía darles. Ulrich, al enterarse de esto se sintió pésimo, pero nada pudo hacer. Pasó todo su año allí, viendo a Aelita, Jérémie y Odd que parecían una novela por las peleas que armaban por Aelita: a Odd le gustaba mucho Aelita y a Jérémie también, Aelita estaba en problemas porque aunque le gustaba Jérémie no descaraba a Odd, pero no podía rechazarlo porque después de una carta que le había escrito sabía muy bien que le rompería el corazón. Aelita verdaderamente amaba a Jeremy, y por Odd podría sentir una atracción leve pero no para salir, pero no se lo podía decir.

"Al menos" pensaba Ulrich "verlos a estos tres me divierte un poco". Pero todo el tiempo penaba en Yumi, era inevitable para él ya dejar de hacerlo. Al terminar la escuela, se despidió de sus amigos y le dijo que se reunirían luego de que encontrara a Yumi, y a eso se dispuso. Buscó su nombre en todas las escuelas de la ciudad, luego del país hasta que la encontró en una escuela no tan lejana a Kadic y se anotó.

Su primer día, la buscó como loco por todos lados. Esperaba darle una muy agradable sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fue él al verla con William. Se le rompió el corazón, se volvió a cambiar de escuela a donde habían ido Jérémie y Aelita (Odd había vuelto a Canadá para intentar olvidar a Aelita, pero no antes de despedirse de todos).

Un día, inesperadamente, Jérémie saltó con la idea de juntar a todos los querreros de Lyoko nuevamente en la fábrica. La idea les encantó a los dos y nuevamente a todos los que avisaron, la fecharon y quedaron en reunirse.

Ya de camino, Jérémie iba con Aelita tomados de las manos por los viejos caminos. Ulrich no quiso interumpir aunque se sintiera solo y caminó por su viejo campo de fútbol, donde habían empezado tantas cosas. Muchos recuerdos le trajo. Luego de recordar muchas cosas, se dirigió melancólico a la fábrica. Allí ya estaban todos.

Miró a Yumi, estaba sola. No veía a William. Entonces preguntó:

-¿Y William?

-Se quedó, está enojado porque no lo dejamos ir en la última batalla, y podía haber ayudado.

-Así que ahora tú lo defientes…

-¡Yo no lo defiendo! Recuerda que ni siquiera me cae bien.

-Claro, ¿Entoces por qué sales con él?

-¿Qué?

-Los he visto.

-Ulrich, no salí nunca con William. Es más pesado que Sissi contigo.

Aelita y Odd rieron levemente.

-¡Si nosotros salíamos! ¡Nunca te he olvidado Ulrich, nunca!

Odd se dio cuenta de que había que dejarlos solos, y se fue. Habría avisado a los demás pero entre el odio que ahora tenía por Jérémie y la vergüenza que tenía de volver a hablar con Aelita, se fue solo. Ambos se dieron cuanta y lo siguieron, aunque no haya sido su intención.

-Entonces…-dijo Ulrich, cuando todos se fueron.

-Entonces…- siguió Yumi.

-¿Ya no quieres ser "amigos", no?- preguntó irónicamente.

Yumi se sonrió por un momento, pero en seguida ambos se pusieron serios y se miraron fijamente. Lentamente se fueron asercando, hasta que finalmente se besaron.

Desde la ventana, la triste imagen de Odd miraba la felíz escena, lamentándose.


End file.
